


Jusqu'à Paris

by Joycee



Series: Psych [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wants to spend a weekend in Paris with his friend Matt McKay - or possibly a lifetime.<br/> </p><p>  <em>(Character Matt McKay is introduced in my story, Psyched Up. I wanted to give Neal and Matt a happy ending.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu'à Paris

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Possible spoiler for Season 6 Episode 6 (Last episode in White Collar series)

Neal begged, “Please, Peter, just consider it?”

Peter said firmly, “Neal, you know you cannot go to Paris until after you’ve completed your sentence.”

Neal continued, “Not even for a weekend? Nobody has to know. All I need is to get the anklet off.”

“There is no way I can authorize that. Prison sentences don’t come with vacation time,” explained Peter impatiently.

“Well, I think I deserve a little time off,” insisted Neal.

“Sure, you can have a weekend off – right here in New York,” agreed Peter.

Neal had been dreaming of Paris for a long time, even before he ever met Matthew McKay, the handsome young doctor. He and Kate used to dream of living in France. But ever since Neal had received the thick cream colored envelope embossed with the monogram MM in elegant script, his dream had taken on more urgency.

In the envelope had been an open date first class airline ticket from NY to Paris and an invitation from his beautiful blond wealthy ex-lover Matt, who was spending a year in France at his chateau. Neal and Matt had ended their love affair a month before the letter arrived and it had been disastrous for Matt and painful for Neal.

All that seemed like long ago now. It had been six months and every month another heavy cream colored monogrammed envelope had arrived for Neal. Each included a love note to Neal and some souvenir of Paris - a menu from a chic restaurant, a postcard of the Eiffel Tower, a miniature of a Monet painting, a photo of Matt’s chateau, a fleur de lis pin, and a ticket stub from the Musee de d’Orsay. 

Neal was enchanted. The remembrances were prominently displayed on Neal’s desk at the FBI office, most taped around the edges of his computer. Neal’s apartment began to fill up with French art prints and travel posters. Neal’s own work concentrated on the Impressionist style that he loved along with paintings of Paris landmarks and street scenes.

Peter complained, as Neal added his latest present from Matt to his desktop display, “Don’t you think that’s a little heavy handed?”

Neal responded, “I can dream, can’t I?”

Peter snapped, “As long as you realize that’s all it is!”

Neal retorted, “Spoilsport!” and then muttered, “You’re just jealous.”

“What? What did you say?” Peter asked sharply.

“I said maybe you won’t let me go to Paris because you’re jealous of Matt,” Neal retorted defiantly.

“Neal, you know I can’t give you permission to go to Paris. Anyway, have you forgotten why Matt went to France?”

That was a low blow. It was easier to forget that Matt had violated Neal's trust by reading Neal's psychiatrist's records without permission and had subsequently been dismissed from his psychiatric residency at NYU. Anyway, Neal had forgiven him after a night of spanking Matt (at Matt’s request) followed by raw sex right before Matt left.

Now all Neal could remember was spending blissful time with his fascinating, charming, adoring lover. Matt and Neal had been compatible in so many ways, not least of all sexually. The notes from Matt served to keep the flames alive, as he no doubt intended them to do. 

Diana stopped by Neal’s desk and asked, “Any new offerings from the blond Adonis? He must really love you, Caffrey.”

“Go ahead, make fun of me,” Neal pouted. 

“Hey, don’t blame me,” Diana protested. “I’m on your side.”

“Really? Will you talk to Peter about it?” asked Neal eagerly with eyes shining.

“Do you really think that would do any good?” answered Diana sympathetically.

Later, Neal asked Clinton Jones if he would talk to Peter for him. Jones scoffed, “Are you kidding, Caffrey? I don’t get to vacation in Paris.”

“Why not?” asked Neal enthusiastically. “Maybe we could go together.”

“And have you slip away from me the minute we got there to go to your great lover? Forget it, Neal,” he declined.

Neal was becoming extremely frustrated. The last time he had been free was when he escaped to Cape Verde for a couple of months. That had resulted in more years being added to his sentence. He couldn't risk that again. 

If he went to Paris, he would either have permission or else he would not come back. Naturally, he assumed that was a possibility anyway as he dreamed of a life with Matt.

Peter warned him, “Neal, I hope you aren’t planning to do anything foolish.”

Neal hedged, “If you would help me, I wouldn’t have to.”

Peter pointed out, “You are counting down the time you have left in months, not years, now. All you have to do is be patient.”

Leaving without permission would be a last resort so Neal schemed to find a way to convince Peter and his superiors to give Neal the time off to go. Of course, as a CI, Neal was not entitled to vacation time. Neal knew Peter would never agree to a convenient lie, like funeral leave for the pretend death of a family member.

If nothing else would work, Neal was even considering formulating a plan to fake his own death and escape to France under a new alias. That would be a desperate last resort, though.

“Don’t you want me to be happy?” Neal asked Peter, trying to play the guilt card.

“I want you to be happy where you are with what you’ve got now,” said Peter sincerely. He was becoming more and more alarmed as the urgency of Neal’s requests increased. He was afraid Neal’s stubbornness and impetuousness would compel him to try to take matters into his own hands. 

Peter decided to try to get El to talk to Neal. Maybe he’d even reach out to Mozzie if he had to.

Neal felt that no one understood. Matt’s tall rugged green-eyed blond good looks and hard muscular body dominated his dreams at night and his fantasies in daytime. He wasn't able to forget how infatuated he had been with the brilliant handsome psychiatric resident, and how peaceful he had felt in Matt's loving arms after intimate evenings and soul shattering sex.

No one else shared his enthusiasm. Peter was jealous of Neal's continuing feelings for Matt. Mozzie dismissed Neal's feelings as a hopeless crush. Even Dr. Lilly, Neal's psychiatrist, disapproved of any future romance with Matt. 

None of that changed the way Neal felt, though. His mind was set on finding a way to use the airline ticket before it expired one year after it was issued. He had six months left.

Matt never left a return address, so Neal wasn't even sure how to contact him, but he surmised that Matt would be notified if Neal booked a flight with the ticket. If not, he could try to use FBI resources to locate him. He hesitated to do that since it was reminiscent of the spying Matt had done on Neal that had led to their break up.

The next letter from Matt solved that problem for him. The envelope contained an email address and a plea for Neal to contact Matt. Neal didn’t show it to anyone this time. 

As he went undercover for the White Collar team to infiltrate and take down the criminal gang, The Panthers, Neal began to see a way. Even though the FBI promised to release Neal if the bust of the Panthers was successful, he didn’t fully trust that they would really do it. 

Neal also realized that The Panthers were well known for taking out their revenge on family members, and for Neal, Peter and Elizabeth were family, as were June and Mozzie. Now with a baby on the way, it was more critical than ever to protect Peter.

Neal began to set his escape plan in order. If his friends had been listening closely, they would have heard his subtle hints that he was saying goodbye. 

When he contacted Matt, Neal gave him a date that he would come to Paris, but he asked him to change the name on the ticket to his new alias, Clay F. Ferane.

Instead, when the next monogrammed envelope from France arrived, it was in the hand of Matt McKay. Neal opened the door to his knock and just stared at the stunning good looks of his former lover, clothed as expensively and stylishly as ever but with a continental air. Matt’s green eyes betrayed his uncertainty and his hope at the same time.

Neal broke into a huge smile and grabbed Matt in an exuberant embrace. “Matty!” he exclaimed, using his pet name for Matt. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m bringing you your ticket to Paris,” explained Matt, eyes twinkling happily.

“Come in, come in. I’ve missed you Matty,” Neal said enthusiastically.

Matt sighed with relief. ”I wasn’t sure if I would be welcome,” he admitted.

“I told you I forgave you,” said Neal softly. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish your psychiatry residency because of me.”

“No, it was my fault, Neal, not yours. What I did was wrong,” Matt told him.

“Well, you’re here now. Let me hold you,” Neal said, putting his arms around him. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure,” said Matt. “Neal, are you serious about coming to France?”

“Yeah, I think I am, Matt,” Neal said sincerely. “My time with the FBI will be up in less than a year and I want to be free.”

“So they’ll let you go then, won’t they?” asked Matt.

“Not sure,” Neal answered truthfully, “but I’m going to make sure of it.” Neal decided to trust Matt and share his plans with him. Not only could he use some objective feedback, but Matt was in a position to assist him like no one else could.

Matt listened with great interest. Finally, he said, “Of course, I’ll help you any way I can, but isn’t the plan to take down The Panthers awfully dangerous?”

“It is,” Neal admitted, “but it’s the only way. I’m a survivor, Matt. I can do this.”

Matt smiled warmly, “I’m sure you can. So how can I help?”

Neal grabbed him and hugged him again and cried, “Oh Matty, thank you, thank you!”

Neal poured two glasses of Courvoisier and the two exceptionally bright handsome men sat down to complete the plan for Neal’s escape.

“First of all, no one can know you’re here, Matt,” cautioned Neal. “I’ve been begging to go to France to visit you, but if they saw you, they would know right away that’s where I went.”

“That’s not a problem, except for your friend who walks in and out of here as he pleases,” replied Matt. “Are you going to tell him?”

“Mozzie. No, I can’t even tell him,” Neal told him. “But he’s not around right now. He’ll be gone for a couple of days.”

“I’ll see if I can stay in my old loft for awhile,” Matt offered. "What about Peter, though?"

"Well, what I'm doing is partly to protect Peter. His wife is pregnant. All of our lives are about to change," explained Neal.

"You'll never regret it if you choose to be with me," vowed Matt. "I'll make sure of it."

Neal took him in his arms again and gave him a long hard kiss. “I can’t believe you’re actually here,” he said with wonder.

Matt asked seriously, “Were you really trying to come to France to see me, Neal?”

“I really was. I’ve never stopped thinking about you,” Neal admitted.

“Me either,” Matt sighed. “I was so happy with you until I ruined everything. I thought I might never be that happy again.”

Then they fell into each other's arms again and started making love, finding their way to Neal’s familiar bed, groping and shedding clothing on the way. It felt like they had always been together. They knew how to please each other and they devoted themselves to kissing, petting, stroking, teasing, and sucking each other until they couldn’t wait any longer.

Matt offered his sculpted ass to Neal and begged, “Fuck me now, please.” Neal groaned with pleasure and quickly donned a condom. He lathered lube on himself and Matt to make his entry easier. Then he turned Matt over to face him and pushed his legs up so he could look in his eyes as he entered him. 

Neal wrapped one hand around Matt’s hard cock and put his other hand on his hip to anchor him and then he plunged in. Matt gasped and closed his eyes for a minute and then found his rhythm in response to Neal’s. He raised his hips and rocked until they both became frantic with excitement, his green eyes locked with Neal's brilliant blue eyes.

Neal located Matt's prostate, prolonging his pleasure, but Matt finally came first. Then Neal cried, “Oh, Matty!” and exploded into his own dramatic climax, leaving both of them flushed and breathless.

“Oh wow,” breathed Neal. “I’ll never let you go again," Matt sighed with satisfaction and pulled him close.

They shared a warm shower and pulled on their clothes and Neal fixed them a decent meal, using what he had on hand. After dinner, they relaxed with another glass of cognac with the romantic French song La Mer playing in the background.

Neal got up and went over to his dresser to retrieve the antique silver ring that Matt had given him. He dropped to the floor to sit in front of Matt and put the ring on his finger, saying, “This will keep me safe.” When he looked up, there was a tear sliding down Matt’s beautiful face.

Matt asked, “Am I allowed to say, ‘I love you’?” Neal nodded, so Matt said, “I love you, Neal. I’ve been waiting for you for so long.” 

Neal smiled happily. He knew he was making the right decision to end his life in New York and start over in France with Matt. “Je t’aime pour toujours, mon amour," he told Matt sincerely.

**Author's Note:**

> La Mer – Charles Trenet
> 
> The sea,  
> We see dancing along the shores of clear bays,  
> Shimmers with silver  
> The sea  
> Changing shimmers  
> Under the rain
> 
> The sea  
> Has cradled them  
> Along the shores of clear bays  
> And with a love song  
> The sea  
> Has rocked my heart for life
> 
> Taken from http://lyricstranslate.com/en/la-mer-sea.html#ixzz3hmUEN2F7


End file.
